fanowskapercyjacksonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Córka Mgły
Prolog Biegnę. Biegnę co sił w nogach. Potykam się we mgle. Za mną podąża potwór. Nie wiem co to jest i raczej nie chcę wiedzieć. Uciekam w kierunku miejsca, które rzekomo ma zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Mgła została wywołana przeze mnie. Matka nauczyła mnie tej sztuczki. Jestem Ana Lorraine, córka Hekate, bogini magii. Jestem niewysoka, mam długie czarne jak noc włosy poprzetykane granatowymi i fioletowymi pasmami. Co się stało? Może lepiej wam opowiem. Mama wysłała mnie w podróż. Do Ameryki. A konkretniej: na Long Island. Miałam się znaleźć bezpiecznie w obozie herosów, ale jak zwykle coś poszło nie tak. Jechałam pociągiem. Sama w przedziale. Ludzie zwykle trzymali się ode mnie z daleka. Dlaczego? Ze względu na... mnie. Odpychałam wszelkie istoty ludzkie. Może to z powodu mojego wyglądu? Nie. Mój ,,zapach jest trudny do zniesienia dla śmiertelników. Matka mówi, że mam dużą moc, za dużą jak na dziecko pośredniego bóstwa. Być może jest to uwarunkowane moimi genami. Moim ojcem był półbóg. Był synem Ateny. Więc jestem chyba czymś więcej niż zwykłym półbogiem. Trzyczwartebogiem? Sześćdziesiątsetnymbogiem? Nie. Jestem zwykłą heroską, która nie odkryła jeszcze w pełni swych mocy. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęłam odkrywać, że to co odpycha zwykłych ludzi nie działa na zwierzęta i półbogów (i oczywiście potwory). Wręcz przeciwnie. Ciągną do mnie jak pszczoły do miodu. Z tego powodu Hekate pokryła mnie dużą warstwą Mgły, by uniemożliwić potworom znalezienie mnie. Nie udało jej się to. W pewnej chwili do przedziału wpadł ogolony, cały pokryty tatuażami mężczyzna. Miał prawie dwa metry. Ja zaalarmowana czymś, chciałam się rzucić do ucieczki. Ale on był szybszy. Chwycił mnie za ramiona. Krzyknęłam. Szyba poleciała w drobny mak. Kilka odłamków wbiła się napastnikowi w twarz więc mnie puścił. Skorzystałam z okazji i wyskoczyłam. Szaleństwo. Tak. Ale szaleństwo to moje drugie imię. Przetoczyłam się po trawie. Wszystko zaczęło mnie boleć. Byłam jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od Obozu. Zaczęłam szaleńczą gonitwę. Mój napastnik ruszył za mną. I w ten sposób to się stało. Dalej biegnę, choć nie mam już sił. Ochronna warstwa Mgły opadła i ludzie widzą mnie taką jaka jestem. Jedyną rzecz, którą muszę ukrywać w moim wyglądzie to oczy. Nie mają źrenic. To znaczy mają, ale są one koloru oczu. Lewe oko jest szare- zupełnie jak mgła. Drugie natomiast jest czarno-granatowe. Po tęczówce jakby wirują kolorowe plamki światłą. Zresztą białka też są niewidoczne. Więc moje oczy wyglądają jak u potwora z otchłani. Potykam się o korzeń i zwalam się ciężko na ziemię. Nie mam siły się podnieść. Jestem już zmęczona. Myślę, że to dobre miejsce na śmierć. Mój prześladowca wyłania się z mgły. Chwytam desperacko spiżowy nóż, gotowa go rzucić. Ale ktoś mnie ubiega. Widzę jak ciało potwora przebija miecz. Stwór rozsypuje się w pył. Zdziwiona, a także wdzięczna wydaję jęk ulgi. Zaraz potem odpływam w ciemność. Budzę się. Jestem w dziwnym obozie. Zapewne jest to Obóz Herosów. Oddycham z ulgą. Wstaję. Mimo wszystko nie czuję zmęczenia. Na spotkanie wychodzi mi jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Przedstawia się jako Annabeth. Pyta mnie o różne rzeczy. Niedługo potem dostaję miejsce w domku Hekate. Myślę przelotnie o mamie. Zaraz, który mamy rok? Na centaurze kopyta! Przebywałam z nią, w jej królestwie dwadzieścia lat. Magia. Ale to i tak lepsze niż mieszkanie w polskim sierocińcu, w którym zostawił mnie ojciec przed swoją śmiercią. Myślę, że szybko się tu zaaklimatyzuję. Jestem bezpieczna. Chyba. Rozdział 1 Cztery lata potem Ludzie słaniają się na nogach. W obozie wybuchła epidemia. Nie wiemy co to. Nawet Chejron nie ma pojęcia co się stało. A to zły znak. Jeszcze gorsze jest to, że muszę wyruszyć na misję. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiem. Tak więc ja, i jeszcze przez chwilę nie znane mi osoby wyruszymy na zapewne pewną śmierć. Jaka ja jestem zdziwiona gdy do misji wybierają kogoś kogo zupełnie nie spodziewałam się widzieć. Nico di Angelo. Na bogów! On mnie nienawidzi. Zresztą on nienawidzi całego świata. Chyba prędzej odgryzę sobie włosy, niż będę z nim współpracować. Trzecią osobą została moja przyjaciółka, córka Apolla- Ruby. Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy nie zachorowali. Mamy znaleźć antidotum. Ale na co? Prawdopodobnie, któryś z jeszcze żywych zwolenników Kronosa rozpuścił tu jakąś złośliwą chorobę. Wyruszymy o świcie. Nie mogę spać. Wychodzę na plażę. Siadam nad samym brzegiem, tak by woda ochlapywała mi stopy. Wpatruję się w horyzont. Gwiazdy migoczą na niebie. Przeplatam pomiędzy palcami strzępy mgły. Źle się czuję. Może ja też choruję? Nie. Raczej nie. Czuję, że ktoś mi się przygląda. Już wiem kto. -Potrzebujesz czegoś?-pytam nie odwracając się. Odpowiada mi gniewny pomruk. Klepię kawałek piasku obok siebie. On choć niechętnie, siada obok mnie. Czuję bijącą od niego negatywną energię. -Nie możesz spać?-pytam. Nie odzywa się. Nadal był cicho. Potwierdził to tylko skinieniem głowy. W gruncie rzeczy był do mnie podobny. Od małego ciągnęła za mną śmierć. Kogo polubiłam, albo kochałam, umierał w męczarniach. Wzdycham. Wiem tylko, że zginęła jego matka i siostra. Oraz, że jest w moim wieku, no przynajmniej na nasz wiek, bo naprawdę ma jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat. To tyle. W końcu przerywam ciszę. -Masz problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, prawda Nico?-mówię. On patrzy na mnie z wściekłością. Próbuje wstać, ale go powstrzymuję.-Nie martw się. Mam podobnie. Patrzy na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. -Ludzie i czasem też półbogowie, boją się przebywać w moim towarzystwie. Jestem... inna. Ty też.-ponownie siada obok mnie. Ja dalej patrząc w niebo kontynuuję.- Synu Hadesa, nie tylko ty masz tajemnice. -Wiem. Ale moje są straszne...-mówi cicho, jakby się bał. Uśmiecham się smutno. -Każda tajemnica jest straszna. Wiem, że nie pochodzisz z tej epoki. Trudno było ci się tam odnaleźć. Zresztą tu też.-szepczę.-Mało co umyka mojej uwadze. Odwracam się w jego stronę. Patrzy w moje oczy i wzdryga się. Chcę się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ale on mi tego nie ułatwia. -Tylko twoja siostra cię rozumiała. Prawda?-pytam ciekawsko. Przekrzywiam głowę i patrzę na jego reakcję. Spuszcza smutno głowę. Na pewno o niej myśli. -Nie mam teraz nikogo.-szepcze.- Na nikim nie mogę polegać. -Możesz. Na przyjaciołach.-mówię. -Na kim?! Nikt mnie nie lubi. Wszyscy się mnie boją.-wybucha. -Więc czemu przyszedłeś tu? Percy cię lubi. Annabeth cię lubi. Chejron cię lubi. Ja cię lubię.- mówię ze złością. Na wzmiankę o Percym, jego zachowanie zmienia się na chwilę. Ale potem przykrywa je fala złości. Wstaję i wracam do swojego domku. On nadal tam siedzi i rozmyśla nad tym co powiedziałam. Jutro wyruszamy i mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabije. Rozdział 2 -Ruby! Przymknij się.-warczę znad książki. Właśnie opowiadała nam jakże wspaniałą historię. Nie pamiętam nawet czego dotyczyła, bo cały czas czytałam. Co? No, cóż może to dziwne, ale czytam Władcę Pierścieni. Skąd ją wytrzasnęłam? Tak na podróż. Ta książka sama do mnie wraca. Ale Ruby dalej gada jak najęta. Nie wytrzymuję. -Zamknij się.-cedzę chłodno. Ci ludzie, którzy podróżują z nami w przedziale odwracają na mnie głowy. Zaraz potem je odwracają, jakby w moim wyglądzie było coś odpychającego. Mam na sobie spraną, czarną, koszulkę zespołu metalowego, krótkie czarne spodenki i czarny plecak leżący koło skórzanych butów. Mam na nim sporo naszywek, zwłaszcza pomarańczową z nazwą obozu. Włosy zaczesałam na jedno oko. Wyglądam trochę jak satanistka. Ale co tam. Nie obchodzą mnie ci ludzie. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Patrzę przez chwilę na Ruby, miłą, rozgadaną blondynkę o jasnobrązowych oczach. Mimo, że nie wygląda, jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Uśmiecham się na myśl, że w końcu się uciszyła. Patrzę na Nico, spoglądającego przez okno. A potem wracam do książki. Wtedy sobie o czymś przypominam. Muszę to zrobić gdy wysiądziemy. Pociąg się wlecze, a ja rozmyślam o przepowiedni. Z tąmtąd, gdzie leży koniec i początek Gdzie woda zmienia się w wrzątek W pradawnej świątyni Gdzie drzemie ziemista bogini Kieruj się na północ, na nowym kontynencie Leży skarb ukryty Przez cztery wichry Bo jeśli go nie znajdziesz, los wasz będzie marny Śmierć nadchodzi wielkimi krokami Pora pożegnać się z towarzyszami Po długich dwóch godzinach w końcu dojeżdżamy na miejsce. Stąd wyruszymy. Mamy jechać do Ameryki południowej. Stamtąd dopiero możemy wyruszyć na południe. Liczymy na jakieś w wskazówki w tym miejscu. Idę się schować za drzewo. Wyjmuję nóż. Unoszę go na wysokość karku. I zadaję cios. Włosy opadają na ziemię. Przecież mówiłam, że prędzej stracę włosy, niż będę z nim współpracować. Wracam do nich. Patrzą na mnie oniemiali. To znaczy Ruby tak patrzy, bo Nico po chwili traci zainteresowanie. Przesiadamy się do innego pociągu. Jedziemy do Brazylii. Rozdział 3 Podróż jest potwornie nudna. Nikt z nas się nie odzywa. Przez większość drogi śpimy. Jedno z nas pilnuje naszych rzeczy. Ciągle się zmieniamy. W końcu przychodzi moja pora na sen. Układam się wygodnie i zasypiam. Ziemia się trzęsie. W glebie pojawiają się szczeliny. Dwie ciemne postacie ledwie utrzymują się na powierzchni. Jedna z nich spada. Ta druga trzyma ją za rękę. W końcu tamtej osobie udaje się wyjść. Przywierają do siebie kurczowo, z obawy, że któreś z nich spadnie. Pomiędzy szczelinami pojawia się grunt. Jedna z osób upada. Budzę się z krzykiem. Patrzą na mnie z niepokojem. Jestem cała zlana potem. Kilka kosmyków przylepiło mi się do czoła. Macham wymijająco ręką, na znak, że nic mi nie jest. Oddycham ciężko. Nico patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. Zaraz potem odwraca się w stronę okna i patrzy na uciekające krajobrazy. Ruby dalej zmartwiona spogląda na nie z niepokojem. -Na pewno nic ci nie jest?-pyta. -Wszystko jest w porządku.-uspokajam przyjaciółkę. Wzdycham. Dziwnie się czuję z krótkimi włosami, więc każę im odrosnąć. Gdy odrastają do niezbyt dużej długości zaplatam je w warkocz. Układam się wygodnie i rozmyślam. Biorąc pod uwagę nasz czasu i prędkość, powinniśmy dojechać na miejsce przesiadki za około trzy godziny. Zastanawiam się nad naszą misją. Skoro Brazylia leży na równiku, a my mamy iść na północ do mroźnego potwora... Wtedy pociąg nagle hamuje. Lecę do przodu, prosto na podłogę. Zresztą nie ja jedyna. Wszyscy leżymy na starym linoleum. Słyszę kroki. Zrywam się z podłoża. Chwytam nóż. Niestety moje strzały i łuk leżą w plecaku. Do przedziału wchodzi jedna z Łaskawych. Klnę po polsku. Mimo krótkiego czasu, spędzonego tam, zapamiętałam parę zwrotów używanych przez opiekunki. Erynia szczerzy się okrutnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie spoglądam śmierci w oczy. Mordercza potwora. Rzucam nożem Erynię. Uchyla się. Syczy na mnie. Trzaska z bata w moją stronę. Wtedy Nico zrywa się z podłogi. -Czego chcesz?-warczy. -Hades mnie przysłał. Ma dla ciebie radę. Uważaj na wodę i ogień.-zaraz potem Erynia znika. Patrzymy po sobie zdziwieni. Nasze miny wyrażają to samo. Że co? Rozdział 4 Pomagam wstać Ruby. Obie siadamy na przeciwko Nica. Przyjęłyśmy za cel wpatrywanie się w niego tak długo, aż się wygada. Przekrzywiam głowę. Zamiast tego co chcemy usłyszeć, on zdenerwowany pyta o moje zachowanie. -Dlaczego jak o coś się pytasz, to zawsze przekrzywiasz głowę? Hę? Nie odpowiadam. Być może jest to skutkiem dorastania z labradorem i skunksem. W tej chwili obrażam się na niego. Odwracam wzrok i patrzę na Ruby. Nagle w głowie świta mi pomysł. Unikaj ognia i wody... w złączeniu ze sobą wytwarzają parę, para wędruje do nieba, zmienia się w chmury, potem spada w postaci deszczu, a czasem przybiera postać mgły. Ta nagła myśl uderza we mnie nagle i niespodziewanie. Mgły. On ma uważać na mnie. Odwracam się i burczę coś niezrozumiale. Ruby odczytuje z tego dwa słowa. Idę spać. Budzą mnie dopiero gdy pociąg zaczyna zwalniać. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Chwytam swój nieodłączny plecaczek i wychodzę z przedziału. Robię to tak szybko, że Ruby musi biec zanim mnie dogoni. Wychodzimy na peron. Stara, sypiąca się stacja kolejowa. Coś każe kierować mi się do dżungli. A reszta? Posłusznie drepczą za mną. Idziemy przez kilkaset metrów w milczeniu. W końcu zwalniam i zrównuję się z Ruby. Rozmawiamy o misji. Na chwilę przerywam i odwracam się do Nica. -Szybciej, jeśli nie chcesz się zgubić!-mówię głośno. Odpowiada mi mordercze spojrzenie i gniewny pomruk, ale przyspiesza i po chwili idzie równo z nami. Wzdycham. Robi się ciemno, więc szukamy miejsca na obóz. Siedzę i pilnuję ogniska. Trącam kijem rozżarzone drewno. Słyszę jak Ruby przewraca się na swoim miejscu. Odwracam się i patrzę w zimne, ciemne oczy wpatrzone prosto we mnie. -Chcesz czegoś?-pytam zdenerwowana. Dziwię się kiedy mi odpowiada. -Właściwie to tak.-mówi cicho.- Wymyśliłaś już pewnie o co chodzi z tą Erynią. -Masz uważać na mnie. Więc może...- zaczynam wściekła. -Ja myślę, że nie o to chodzi. Sądzę, że raczej mam cię pilnować.-to twierdzenie wytrąca mnie z równowagi. W sumie to też może być prawda. On patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pełnym bólu.-Co się stało? -Przypominasz mi Biancę.-mówi smutno. Słyszymy wycie. Ruby podrywa się z miejsca. -Co się dzieje?-patrzy na mnie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Wszyscy doskonale znamy ten odgłos. Piekielny ogar. Rozdział 5 Chwytam nóż. Mam dwa noże. Jeden długi, do walki, drugi krótki, do rzucania. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłania się duży pysk. Ale jego oczy patrzą na nas wesoło. Chce się bawić. Zaraz... -Pani O'Leary?-pytam. -Yhy.-odpowiada mi Nico. Patrzę na niego i po raz pierwszy widzę, że się uśmiecha. Ogarzyca podbiega do mnie i zaczyna lizać po twarzy. Odrywam się od niej i mówię ze złością. -Bardzo śmieszne Nico. Naprawdę, bardzo śmieszne.-tymczasem Ruby tarza się ze śmiechu. Posyłam jej mordercze spojrzenie. Ona patrzy na mnie przez chwilę i wraca do naśmiewania się ze mnie. -Nieważne. -mówię ze złością.-Nienawidzę was.-burczę cicho, oczywiście z humorem, bo to moi przyjaciele, ale nadal jestem zła. Wokół mnie robi się gorąco. Krzyczę.- Uciekajcie! Zdążają się uchylić, zanim powietrze rozdziera wybuch. Stoję spokojnie pośrodku huczącej eksplozji. Jestem potwornie zdezorientowana. Cała się trzęsę. Spoglądam na przyjaciół. Są wstrząśnięci. Pani O'Leary siedzi i patrzy na mnie ciekawsko. Odwracam się i uciekam. Chcę odbiec jak najdalej stąd. Po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Siadam na zwalonym pniu. Płaczę pierwszy raz od ponad roku. Rzucam nożem w drzewo. Wbija się po rękojeść. Słyszę czyjeś kroki. Mimo wszystko pozwalam tej osobie usiąść obok mnie. Łkam w dłonie. Ktoś mnie pociesza. Znowu on. -Czego ty chcesz?!-wybucham. Jestem zła na niego, na Ruby, a szczególnie na siebie. -Ruby kazała mi cię pocieszyć, mówi, że to moja wina.-przyznaje ze skruchą. -Bo to twoja wina! I jej też!-krzyczę. Po chwili dodaję cicho- I moja wina.- znowu zaczynam płakać. Nico ' Nie za bardzo wiem co robić. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Ale co się stało? W jaki sposób to zrobiła? Niemal słyszę jak Bianca mówi mi co robić. Pociesz ją. Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Dotykam jej ramienia. Mówię jakieś pocieszające słowa. Ona się odwraca. Przecież jest córką Hekate. Na pewno nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Po prostu nie kontroluje niektórych rzeczy. -To moja wina. Mogłam wam zrobić krzywdę. -mówi ze smutkiem. -To nie twoja wina.-mówię całkiem impulsywnie.- Przepraszam. To ja cię zdenerwowałem.- wyznaję.- Chciałem, żeby nam pomogła. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak zareaguje. Najwyraźniej cię lubi.-staram się uśmiechnąć. Patrzę prosto w jej oczy i nie czuję strachu, chociaż wyglądają potwornie. Ona się uśmiecha. Teraz, od tej chwili zaczynam myśleć o niej całkiem inaczej. Jak o przyjaciółce. Wracamy do Ruby. Rozdział 6 '''Ruby ' -Najświętsza Artemido! Nic ci nie jest?- podbiegam do Any i przytulam ją z całej siły. Znam ją odkąd pamiętam. Przybyłyśmy do obozu w tym samym dniu. Zostałyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. -Nie. Wszystko w porządku.-odpowiada spokojnie. Siadamy, a ona opowiada nam, dlaczego się to stało. Prawdopodobnie zezłościła się i to wywołało wybuch. Uspokojeni kładziemy się spać. Pani O'Leary układa się obok Any i zasypia. Tym razem nie obślinia jej. Ja trzymam wartę przez cztery godziny. Nic się nie dzieje, kiedy nagle coś mi świta. Niedaleko stąd znajdują się ruiny. Już wiem co robić. Budzę pozostałych. Mówię im do jakich wniosków doszłam. -No więc, myślę, że wyroczni chodziło o te ruiny, które widziałam podczas zwiadu. Jesteśmy przecież na samym równiku, prawda? -Ruby, jesteś genialna.-mówi Ana. No, muszę powiedzieć, że miło mi z tym. Uśmiecham się miło. -To co? Ruszamy?-pytam z entuzjazmem i wstaję z miejsca. Jednak Ana mnie powstrzymuje. -Jest noc. Grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. A jaka bogini leży uśpiona w świątyni? Pomyślałaś o tym? Ja tam wolę pójść za dnia.- wydusza jednym tchem. Takiego słowotoku się po niej nie spodziewałam. Patrzę na nią z uznaniem. Może w końcu będzie bardziej skora do rozmowy. Idziemy spać. Rozdział 7 Patrzę ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciółkę. Odczytuje jakieś obrazki na ścianach. Już jakieś pół godziny? Może trochę więcej. W końcu z triumfem na twarzy odwraca się w naszą stronę. -Już wiem! Przez cztery wichry. Chodzi o Boreasza, bo to on ma siedzibę na północy.- jest wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. -I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko wyczytałaś z tej ściany? I co u diabła robi tu grecka świątynia?-ona wzrusza ramionami. Macha ręką i przywołuje mnie do tej cudownej ścianki. Echh. Dlatego ona jest ,,mózgowcem" w grupie. Ja nie potrafię się długo zajmować jedną rzeczą. Patrzę na koślawe obrazki na ścianach. Rzeczywiście rysunki przypominają podobizny wiatrów. Ma rację, ale ja nadal nie wiem, co do Zeusowej brody robi tu grecka świątynia. Nagle przez ziemię przetacza się trzęsienie. Patrzymy z wyrzutem na Nica. On unosi brwi. Cóż, to nie on. Słyszymy śmiech. Klnę. -Gaja...-szepcze przerażona Ana.- Na kopyta krów hery! Ona się budzi.- Ana chwyta swój plecak i popycha mnie i Nica do przodu. -Jazda!-krzyczy. W samą porę. Ruiny sypią się nam na głowy. Pani O'Leary podbiega do nas zaniepokojona. Wskakujemy na jej grzbiet. Cała ziemia się trzęsie. Znikamy Rozdział 8 'Ana ' -Nigdy... więcej... podróży... cieniem...-wysapuję. Zsuwam się z grzbietu Pani O'Leary. Padam jak długa na ziemie. Leżę parę chwil, dopóki nie czuję się lepiej. -Gdzie jesteśmy?-pyta Ruby. -Prawdopodobnie w... zaraz... Meksyk?-mówię. Tak daleko? Rzucam okiem na resztę. Są w nie gorszym stanie niż ja. Ledwo trzymamy się na nogach. Szybko przetrząsam plecak. Wyjmuję trochę ambrozji. Dzielę się nią z nimi. Od razu czujemy się lepiej. Staję na nogi. Wszystkie strzały są, łuk cały. Idę się przebrać. Ciuchy mam tak podarte, że zaraz się chyba rozsypią. Gdy uciekaliśmy, wpadłam w parę krzaków, odłamki podarły mi ubranie, a gdy się łagodnie mówiąc załamałam, no... trochę się podniszczyło. Ale nie będę was zanudzać opowieścią o moim ubraniu. Zarzuciłam na siebie czarną koszulkę, podwinęłam spodnie i zasznurowałam moje ulubione, wygodne buty do biegania- glany. Tymczasem Ruby rozbiła obóz. Teraz gawędzi wesoło z Nico... zaraz, zaraz... wesoło? Jego głos jest wesoły? Koniec świata zaraz się zacznie. Odliczam do pięciu. Nic się nie dzieje. Bogom dzięki. Coś niedobrego się z nim dzieje. Ale Ruby tak działa na ludzi. W jej towarzystwie od razu stają się weselsi. Zaczynam snuć teorię, że jest wiedźmą i zaklina ludzi. Ale raczej nie. Prędzej to Nico nabawił się jakiejś choroby i to skutki uboczne. Słyszę szelest. Celuję z łuku w tę stronę. Królik. Daję sobie spokój. Siadam przy prowizorycznym ognisku. Przyglądam się swoim dłoniom. Na prawej ręce mam długą bliznę, ślad po moim pierwszym użyciu magii. Wzdycham. Przerywa moją linę życia. Przypatruję się innej bliźnie: z dnia, w którym chciano poświęcić mnie Kronosowi. Echh. Wpatruję się intensywnie w płomienie. Burczy mi w brzuchu. No, kto nie byłby głodny po ucieczce przed Gają? Jesteśmy co najmniej 20 km od najbliższego sklepu. Grzebię w plecaku. Znajduję kilka ciastek w opakowaniu. Sama zjadam dwa i podaję dalej. Zajmujemy się ,, jeżykami". Moje ulubione ciastka. Wyciągam z kieszeni złotą drachmę. Szukam czegoś w czym mogłabym zrobić tęczę. Maluteńki strumyk, ale jednak się nada. Zanurzam kij w wodzie, tak, że woda rozpryskuje się po jego bokach. Zauważam malutką tęczę. Wywołuję iryfon. Moim oczom ukazuje się pokasłujący Chejron, nachylający się nad chorymi. Na mój widok czuje niejaką ulgę. -Znaleźliście lekarstwo?-pyta. -Jeszcze nie.-kręcę głową. Pochmurnieje.-Ale wiemy gdzie go szukać.-wyjaśniam mu nasze podejrzenia. On kiwa głową. W pewnej chwili kicha. -Mi to bardziej wygląda na Chione. Jest córką Boreasza. Więc to może się odnosić także do niej.-rozkasłuje się.-Choroba nie jest śmiertelna, ale bardzo osłabia moce i siły herosów. Zresztą nie tylko ich. Musicie się pośpieszyć. Nawet Złote Runo leczy bardzo powoli. Ruszajcie. Już. Rozdział 9 Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na pociąg (to znaczy mieliśmy, ale tam była taka bieda, że pociągów nie mieli), więc wsiedliśmy do Autobusu. Pomijam to, że musieliśmy przejść 24 km do najbliższego miasta. Więc teraz tyrpiemy się po wybojach do przodu. Za chwilę miniemy granicę. Upał daje nam się we znaki. Jesteśmy spoceni i zmęczeni bardziej niż po podróży cieniem. Pani O'Leary ma na nas czekać na naszym przystanku. Lepiej podróżować na grzbiecie psa, niż w rozklekotanym, grożącym rozsypaniem, bez klimatyzacji autobusem. Co dziwne, jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy potworów. Nie dalibyśmy im teraz rady. I oczywiście muszę wykrakać. Ledwo wychodzimy z autobusu widzimy wielkiego potwora. Ma ponad dwa metry. Klnę szpetnie. Cyklop. Na pewno nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony. Rusza prosto na nas. Nie mamy szans. Jesteśmy skrajnie wykończeni. Wyciągam nóż. Zbieram w sobie siły. Klękam i unoszę nóż nad głowę, licząc, że on się na niego nabije. On z szyderczym uśmiechem unosi swoją maczugę. Ruby patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem. Nico próbuje wyciągnąć miecz i mi pomóc, ale jest zbyt wycieńczony. -Uciekajcie stąd.-mówię. Oni niechętnie odsuwają się. Cyklop jest tuż obok. W ostatniej chwili się uchylam. Słyszę głos w głowie. Dasz radę córeczko. Zbieram w sobie siły. Wstaję i dźgam go prosto w kręgosłup. Chybiam. On zadaje cios maczugą. Lecę pięć metrów dalej i uderzam o ziemię. Podnoszę lekko głowę i patrzę mu śmiało w oczy. Unosi swoją broń. Jest podekscytowany na myśl zabicia półboga. Wtedy dzieje się coś dziwnego. Szepczę coś po cichu, po polsku. Sama nawet jestem zdziwiona, że to mówię. Zgiń. Obwija go srebrna mgła. Zaciska się mocno wokół niego i znika. A cyklop rozsypuje się w pył. Uśmiecham się jak wariatka do wystraszonych przyjaciół... i mdleję. Rozdział 10 -Ana! Obudź się!-czuję mocne uderzenie w policzek. -Co do...?-mówię słabo. Jestem kompletnie wycieńczona. Żebra mnie bolą. Chyba są połamane. Czuję się tak źle, że to chyba niemożliwe. Próbuję się podnieść. Jęczę z bólu. Ruby wpycha mi ambrozję do ust. Czuję się trochę lepiej. Żebra dalej bolą. Dopiero teraz otwieram oczy. Widzę rozgarniętą ziemię, w miejscu, w którym o nią zaryłam. Dookoła mnie wala się mnóstwo potwornego pyłu. -Jak ty to zrobiłaś? -Ná praiseach leis an Hecate.- mówię.- Co na Zeusa się tu dzieje. Odkąd ja mówię po Irlandzku?- kręcę głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że nie mówiłam całkiem sama.- Mamo...-szepczę. Jak przez mgłę słyszę jej głos. Bądź silna. Nie poddawaj się. Dasz radę. Musisz stawić temu czoła. Czemu? Co się dzieje? Ale nie odpowiada. Być może stworzyła mi misję. Patrzę na zmartwioną Ruby. Ale gdzie jest Nico? Dopiero po chwili zauważam drobną postać leżącą na ziemi. Dygocze. Próbuje wstać. Czuję nieznośny, piekący ból w klatce piersiowej. Jęczę i mdleję z bólu. 'Nico ' Stoję pośrodku sali tronowej mojego ojca. Patrzę w jego zimne oczy. Po jego lewej stronie siedzi Persefona. Przygląda się trzeciej bogini, stojącej przed królem podziemia. Odwracam się w jej stronę. Stoję twarzą w twarz z Hekate. Uświadamiam sobie, że Ana ma jej rysy twarzy. Takie same kości policzkowe i kształt oczu. I na tym koniec podobieństw. Hekate miała jasne włosy, a kolor oczu... no cóż, w ogóle nie przypominały tych czarnych i srebrnych oczu jej córki. Więc jak to się stało? A z resztą, potem się zastanowię. Hekate patrzy na mnie surowo. -Miałeś strzec mojej córki.-mówi -Daj spokój. Przecież byli tak zmęczeni, że chłopak nawet nie mógł unieść miecza.-mówi Persefona. Zaraz... ona mnie broni? Najwyraźniej nienawidzi Hekate bardziej ode mnie. -Mniejsza z tym. Pamiętaj Hadesie o naszej umowie. Twój syn ma chronić moją córkę. Jeśli, ona zginie,...-tego kawałka nie słyszę- będzie się opiekować twoimi dziećmi. To tyle. A ty, Nico di Angelo pamiętaj o... Wizja się rozmywa. Budzę się. Widzę wpatrzoną we mnie Ruby. Wstaję. Klęczy przy nieruchomej Anie. Podchodzę do nich. Nie rusza się. Wydaje się nie oddychać. Jednak po chwili widzę jak z trudem otwiera oczy. Uśmiecha się słabo. Nie wiem, czy powiedzieć jej o tym co widziałem. Nie, lepiej nie. Wszyscy oddychamy z ulgą, na myśl, że żyje. Ona próbuje wstać. Bez skutku. Najwidoczniej, jej żebra są tak połamane, że musi minąć trochę czasu, nim się zaleczą. Leży na ziemi obolała i mruczy coś pod nosem. Ruby patrzy na mnie w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Ja jednak jestem równie bezradny jak ona. -Znajdź coś na czym moglibyśmy ją przenieść. Najlepiej jakąś starą cuchnącą dechę.-mówi. Słyszę też protesty Any, jednak nie ma dość sił, by cokolwiek zrobić. Idę się rozejrzeć. Widzę starą nieco połamaną deskę. Ciągnę ją na miejsce. Przetaczamy z trudem Anę na deskę. Patrzy na nas spojrzeniem typu: Jak tylko wyzdrowieję, zginiecie w mękach. Uśmiecham się złośliwie w odpowiedzi. Rozdział 11 '''Ana Żebra w końcu się zrosły. Mogę już spokojnie wstawać. Ruby trzyma się z dala ode mnie. I słusznie. Nica nie liczę, bo on zawsze jest jakiś taki odizolowany. Ostrzę nóż o kamienie. Zakładam cięciwę na łuk. Jesteśmy gotowi do drogi. Ruszamy. Jesteśmy już w USA. Pół drogi za nami. Podróżujemy na piechotę. Mimo, że idzie nam to mozolnie, jakoś dajemy sobie radę. W pewnym momencie Ruby wpada na pomysł zarobienia pieniędzy na podróż, bo niestety nie zostało nam ich już wiele. Mi się nie podoba. Mamy myć auta. *** Oczywiście Ruby musiała postawić na swoim. Dziwne jest to, że stoimy przy jednej z najbardziej ruchliwych dróg i myjemy samochody. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że Nico di Angelo stoi przy autostradzie i wymachuje tekturowym znakiem. Jestem cała mokra i w pianie. Nie daruję jej tego. Nie wiem nawet skąd wzięła to wszystko. Obrabowała sklep? Ale jeśli kumpluje się z Hoodami, to możliwe, że przeciągnęli ją na złą drogę. *** Teraz telepiemy się autobusem. Choć niechętnie, muszę przyznać, że pieniądze się przydały. Przynajmniej ten autobus nie grozi rozsypaniem. Próbuję się skupić. Nie jest to łatwe, kiedy córka Apolla dźga cię palcem w dopiero co zrośnięte żebra. Usiłuję ją ignorować. W końcu nie wytrzymuję. Wiem gdzie ma łaskotki. Zaczyna się śmiać jak opętana. Zemsta dokonana. Patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. Skulona, wyłaskotana, zdradzona- zapewne tak się teraz czuje. Ale tym razem, to ja triumfuję. Zemściłam się i to jest ważne. Rozdział 12 -Walnij ją z prawej!-wrzeszczę. Oczywiście musieliśmy się natknąć, na jednego z gorszych potworów. Hydra. Wszystkie głowy plują kwasem. Pomijając to, że ma ich już dziesięć. Ma śmiertelnie niebezpieczne zęby, pazury, ogon, łapy... WSZYSTKO. Mam poparzone ramię. Boli, ale jakoś da się wytrzymać. Podpalam gałąź. -Odetnij ten środkowy łeb!-krzyczę do Ruby. Właśnie zwisa z prawej głowy, próbując nie spaść. Nico gdzieś wsiąkł. Muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Dźgam w pysk prawej głowy hydry, Ruby puszcza się i atakuje ten środkowy. Nie ma łatwej roboty, muszę jej to przyznać. Ale w obecnym położeniu, to ja mam gorzej. Hydra pluje jadem. W ostatniej chwili rzucam pochodnie do Ruby. W tym samym momencie słyszę głuche plaśnięcie o ziemię. I przeszywający ryk reszty głów. Potwór syczy i ucieka. Słyszę jakieś skwierczenie, gdzieś w okolicy brzucha. Patrzę z przerażeniem, że topi się sprzączka od paska. Nie mam pojęcia co robić, więc tylko stoję sparaliżowana. Kwas zaraz przeniknie przez skórzany pas i przeżre mi skórę. W ostatniej chwili wyjmuję nóż do rzucania i przecinam pasek. Upada na ziemię i dalej trochę skwierczy. Po sekundzie jest przepalony na pół. Oddycham z ulgą. Po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu uniknęłam śmierci. Ale to Ruby jest bardziej zmordowana niż ja. Dyszy ciężko, w jednej ręce trzyma zgaszoną pochodnię. Jej miecz leży kawałek dalej. Jest bliska omdlenia. Podchodzę do niej i sprawdzam, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiwa ciężko głową. Stwierdzam, że przyda nam się odpoczynek. *** Do tego stopnia zajęłam się opatrywaniem jej ran, że zapomniałam o swoich. Przypatruję się kawałku spalonej skóry na ramieniu. Spoglądam na ranę z odrazą. Patrzę przerażona, jak kolejne warstwy tkanki rozpuszczają się, w miejscu, gdzie trafił jad Hydry. Jestem niemalże unieruchomiona. Wtedy ktoś polewa mi ranę nektarem. Słyszę jak syczy w połączeniu z trucizną. Skóra zaczyna się odnawiać. Upadam na ziemię. Dyszę ciężko, bo dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, z tego jak bardzo jestem zmęczona. Ktoś podaje mi pomocną dłoń. W pierwszej chwili mam ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, za to, że nas tak zostawił, ale kiedy patrzę na niego, złość ustępuje miejsca opiekuńczości. Ma potargane, nadpalone z jednej strony włosy, szramę na policzku, liczne zadrapania wszędzie i prawdopodobnie skręcony lewy nadgarstek. Podnoszę się z trudem. Nie pytam o nic. Sprawdzam dłoń. Tak jak myślałam. Bez słowa chwytam jego rękę. Polewam zadrapania na przedramieniu wodą utlenioną. Krzywi się. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją. Musimy oszczędzać nasze dary. Rzucam mu kawałek ambrozji, niech się zapcha. Oddzieram kawałek bandaża. Nastawiam jego dłoń jednym szybkim ruchem. Wydaje cichy jęk. Unieruchamiam ją i zostawiam go samego sobie, może dlatego, że jestem wściekła. Siadam na ziemi i wpatruję się w swoje stopy. -Wiecie co? Zostańmy tu trochę.- mówię po chwili. Rozdział 13 -To już tu?-pytam. -Tak. Witajcie w Qebec.-mówi Ruby.- Byłam tu kiedyś z mamą. Przyjemne miejsce, nie ma co. Zwłaszcza, jak goni cię wściekła Chione i Boreadzi.- dokańcza wesoło. Chwyta mnie pod jedno ramię, Nica pod drugie i ciągnie nas do zamku. Niezbyt mi się to podoba. Ludzie dosyć dziwnie patrzą się na trójkę nastolatków, wlokących się po mieście. Jak dla nich pewnie Ruby jest pijana, albo odurzona. Ale to sprawka jej ADHD. Jest nieco szalona. Kręcę z politowaniem głową. Nico spogląda na mnie błagalnie. Nic z tego. Kręcę głową. A on już wie, że nie oddzielimy się od koleżanki. -Uciekaj!-wrzeszczę. Ruby gna jak szalona. Podwędziła lekarstwo. Tak, to Chione, korzystając z niedyspozycji Boreasza, zatruła Obóz. Najwyraźniej pracuje dla naszego nowego wroga. Uciekamy przez miasto. Zaczął padać śnieg. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Biegniemy na sam skraj miasta. Czeka tam na nas Nico. Mamy uciec poprzez podróż cieniem. A w razie czego, matka podarowała mi coś niesamowicie cennego. Zwierzę. Nazywa się Mgła. Może przybrać dowolną postać. Potrafi zmienić swój kształt, tak, że wygląda np. jak koń, pies, i takie inne bzdety. I w dodatku jest materialne. Ruby rzuca mi szkatułkę. Teraz ja muszę chronić antidotum. Skaczę w boczną uliczkę. Klnę. Dalszej drogi nie ma. Za mną jest ściana, a przede mną wściekła bogini. -Oddaj mi to, a nikomu nic się nie stanie.- mówi spokojnym, wręcz ociekającym jadem głosem. Kręcę ze spokojem głową.- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że lepiej zniszczyć ten twój obóz? W końcu i tak nasza pani to zrobi. Albo... wy nawzajem...- próbuje mnie zamrozić, ale mnie już tam nie ma. Sprytna manipulacja Mgłą i umiejętność szybkiego poruszania się czyni cuda. Docieramy do obrzeży miasta. Widzę małą ciemną postać. Rzucam mu lek. Gdy tylko do niego dobiegamy, przenosi nas cieniem. Tuż przed podróżą widzę wściekłą twarz bogini śniegu. A potem... ciemność. Rozdział 14 Oczywiście, musieliśmy się natknąć na potwora. Musieliśmy. Mój wrodzony pech jest wręcz okropny. Smok. Trzygłowy, zielony smok. Mamy przerąbane. Łapię Ruby za rękę, Nica za drugą i biegniemy. Czy moje życie wciąż musi się składać z ucieczek? Albo z walki z potworami? Smok zieje za nami ogniem. Muszę się zdecydować. Podejmuję decyzję w kilka sekund. Gwiżdżę przeraźliwie. A jest to całkiem głośny gwizd. Pojawia się Mgła. To chyba jedyna sprawa, w której zgadzam się z Nickiem. Tylko jedna osoba może wrócić szybko do Obozu. To musi być Ruby. My zostaniemy i postaramy się pokonać smoka. Patrzymy za odjeżdżającą przyjaciółką. Jesteśmy około 50 km od NY. Damy radę. Smok jest trzy razy większy ode mnie, i przynajmniej sześć razy dłuższy. Ryczy i zieje ogniem w naszą stronę Ruby Już prawie. Jestem już prawie przy Obozie. Muszę dowieść lekarstwo. Choroba tak wyniszcza organizm, że po jakimś czasie pozostaje tylko śmierć. Widzę już ogon Peleusa. Przebiegam przez granicę. Nie ma żywej duszy. Od razu biegnę do Wielkiego domu. Odnajduję Chejrona. Jest tak samo słaby jak inni. Wszyscy leżą na łóżkach, trapieni gorączką, kaszlem i innymi paskudnymi objawami, których nie chcę nazywać. Przyrządzam lek. Podaję go chorym. Wiem, że muszę chwilę poczekać na efekty. Odszukuję jednego z satyrów. Proszę go o pomoc w pilnowaniu chorych, a sama idę na pomoc przyjaciołom. Nagle, w tej samej chwili, kiedy przekraczam granicę, czuję wibracje, głęboko pode mną. Rozdział 15 Ana Dźgam nożem podbrzusze smoka. Rozsypuje się w pył. Już myślę, że to koniec, ale kiedy czuję piekący ból w brzuchu. W ostatnim momencie swego życia, smok zdążył mnie zadrapać. Mam trzy długie szramy od żeber do pępka. Robi mi się słabo na widok rany. Ale, dalej nie oszczędza nas los. Ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Pojawiają się pęknięcia. Patrzę na Nica. Jest tak samo oszołomiony jak ja. Mam nadzieję, że Ruby dotarła do Obozu. W głębi duszy mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie pomoc, ale wiem, że to się nie zdarzy. Ziemią wstrząsają coraz silniejsze wstrząsy. Chwieję się na nogach, mimo to stoję sparaliżowana przerażeniem. Nie damy rady uciec. Kawał ziemi w pobliżu mnie zapada się. Pod moimi stopami pojawia się szczelina. Na razie jest cienka, ale widzę, ogień wewnątrz. Coś mi mówi, że to Flegeton. Szczelina się rozszerza. W końcu ziemia osuwa się spod moich nóg. Spadam. W ostatniej chwili łapię się krawędzi. Ziemia jest słaba i coraz trudniej jest mi się utrzymać. Wtedy widzę czyjąś dłoń. I twarz wystającą znad krawędzi szczeliny. Łapię jego rękę, a on pomaga mi wdrapać się na górę. Zmęczeni, ranni i przerażeni łapiemy się siebie, w obawie, że któreś z nas spadnie. Ostatkiem sił, myślę o ustaniu wstrząsów. Przyzywam całą swoją energię i za pomocą magii, przelewam ją w ziemię. Wstrząsy powoli ustają. Jestem kompletnie wykończona. Nie mam już żadnej energii. Gdy używałam magii, zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to wyczerpie moje siły życiowe. Osuwam się na ziemię. Czuję okropny ból. Smok rozerwał mi skórę bardzo głęboko. Nie wiem, co wykończy mnie pierwsze- rany, czy brak energii. Nico klęczy nade mną. Jego mina potwierdza moje przypuszczenia. Umieram, a on nic na to nie może poradzić. Łapię go za rękę i mocno ją ściskam. On mimo, że sprawia mu to ból, patrzy na mnie z łzami w oczach. Nie próbuje mnie pocieszać. I tak to by nic nie dało. Silę się na spokój, nawet w ostatnich chwilach życia. Robi mi się zimno, ale czuję się też dziwnie lekka. Uśmiecham się smutno. -Żegnaj... przyjacielu...-wyduszam ostatnim tchem. -Żegnaj, przyjaciółko...- mówi. Przestaję czuć cokolwiek. Nie czuję swojego ciała. Czuję się... jakbym się rozpływała. To chyba oznacza, że umieram. Nico Dzwoni mi przeraźliwie w uszach. Patrzę jak jej usta poruszają się po raz ostatni, na jej smutny uśmiech. Jej oczy zachodzą mgłą. Za chwilę umrze. Wciąż zaciska palce na mojej dłoni. Boli, ale teraz tego nie czuję. Umieram razem z nią. Czuję jak bicie serca powoli ustaje. Opuszcza dłoń na ziemię. A potem... rozpływa się. Dosłownie. Zmienia się we Mgłę. Choć nie zdawałem sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy, dookoła nas utworzyła się mglista kula. A teraz zaczęła znikać. Siedzę przygarbiony i wpatruję się tępo w swoje ręce. Rozdział 16 Ruby Nico klęczy pośrodku czegoś w rodzaju bąbla z mgły. Gdzie jest... Nie. Nie! Tylko nie to. Przez te wszystkie lata była dla mnie jak siostra... a teraz? Nie ma już jej. Umarła. Podchodzę do niego, najbardziej dziarskim krokiem, na który mnie stać. Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. On odwraca się w moją stronę. W jego oczach widać łzy. Zresztą, ja też jestem bliska płaczu. Po tym wszystkim tak po prostu... On najwyraźniej nie po raz pierwszy musiał się rozstać z kimś kogo dobrze zna. Ale kiedy mówi, jego głos brzmi spokojnie. -Ona nie umarła. Dam dam dam daaam! Koniec. Ale nie martwcie się. Napisałam kontynuację. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach